


Good night?

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec in control, Blow Job, Blowjobs, Hand Job, M/M, Malec Sex, cum for me, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec comes home to Magnus and has a good idea what he wants.





	Good night?

Magnus lay lazily on top on his bed, he was wearing nothing but a silken blue robe. He was finally relaxing after another busy day of meeting demands of his clients. A glass of wine on the night stand, a book in hand.  
He heard a noise from the living room meaning Alec was home. A smile pulled at Magnus' lips.  
He loved the nights when Alec came home to him after patrol and not back to the institute.  
He kept his eyes on his book as he heard heavy footsteps approaching .  
Alec pushed the door open and popped his head around. His face brightened when he saw Magnus.  
"Hey. I thought you might be asleep." Alec said gently.  
"Nope." Magnus replied lifting his book slightly as a response. "Good night at work?"  
"It was good." Alec smiled "took out a nest of shax demons."  
Magnus smiled clearly impressed.  
"You're okay?" Magnus enquired  
Alec feigned annoyance "you think I'm not capable, Bane?"  
"Oh I know you're very capable...Mr Shadowhunter." Magnus all but purred as Alec stepped on his heel, taking his boots off.  
Alec smirked a little at that, and then reached behind to pull the back of his shirt. Magnus couldn't help but ogle as his boyfriend pulled his shirt over his head. His hard muscles flexing as he did so, jeans slipping down a little revealing that dark hair that Magnus was so fond of.  
"Come here to me." Magnus asked when he could remember how to speak.  
"I was gonna get a shower." Alec replied  
"Come." Magnus said as he tossed his book to the side.  
Alec obliged, he climbed up the bed and onto Magnus. His chin resting in the crook of Magnus' neck.  
Magnus happily wrapped his arms around Alec's body. He inhaled his scent deeply.  
"You smell so good. Don't shower." Magnus lightly begged. Alec's natural scent was such a turn on to him.  
"Okay." Alec mumbled into his shoulder and Magnus began trailing his fingers up and down Alec's spine. In response the shadowhunter pressed his jean clad crotch tighter against his own body.  
Magnus loved how much Alec reacted to being touched and Magnus just loved touching him. He revelled in any opportunity to worship Alec's body, it was something he wanted Alec to get used to. He wanted him to feel worshipped, he wanted Alec to feel sexy and wanted. He knew this was all relatively new to his boyfriend and Magnus was desperate to make him happy.  
"Magnus." Alec mumbled gently before he pressed his lips to Magnus' ear, he sucked gently on the lobe and Magus' dick reacted immediately. Alec's breath in his ear was too sexy, his tongue licking the shell of his ear made his cock twitch even more. He moaned.  
"Magus?" Alec repeated gently as Alec's hips ground his stiff cock.  
"Yes... Alexander.... ugh..." he managed to choke out as Alec sat back a little and pinned his hands above his head.  
"I want..." Alec said gently above him, their lips brushing as he talked. Magnus tried to capture them but Alec leaned back a little preventing it "I want to suck you off."

"Jesus." Magnus groaned under him. His balls were so heavy from Alec's teasing, he couldn't respond, he trembled under him in want, desperate for Alec to open that robe... happily that's just what Alec did, he sat back onto Magnus' shins and slid his hand up the blue silk. Magnus' stiff cock was tented under it. Gently Alec opened the robe and before Magnus could comprehend the next move Alec's plump lips were around his massive erection.  
"Oh fuck!" Magnus called out as he thrust his hips into the Shadowhunter's face  
Alec bobbed his head up and down, his lips keeping a tight grip of Magnus' throbbing shaft.  
He pulled off for a moment and licked it from base to tip, sucking the pre come off the end greedily. His skilled archer hands wrapped around the leaking dick and pumped the base while Alec lapped the tip with his tongue.  
Magnus shouted out obscenities as Alec continued his assault, he swallowed him in one, moaning as he did, the vibrations almost overwhelming Magnus.  
"I'm gonna cum." Magnus warned,  
Alec sucked off. "Not yet. Don't cum."  
Magnus groaned. Fuck Alec was so sexy, his balls weighed a tonne.  
"I can't." Magnus begged and Alec slowed his hand a little. Magnus pushed his hips up.  
"I want you to come in my mouth." Alec told him and Magnus felt close to ecstatic tears  
"Okay?"  
"Jesus, fuck... me... Alexander!"  
"I'll take that as a yes?"  
"I want to come in your mouth" Magnus nodded vigorously, desperate for more. His grip on Alec's broad shoulders tight  
"Okay, then." Alec smirked.  
He licked his lips and then dove back down, sucking Magnus' enormous erection like his life depended on it.  
Magnus whined, his hands laced into Alec's hair as his hips wildly fucked Alec's face without rhythm  
"This is it!" Magnus shouted "I'm cumming, suck me! Alec, suck me! Yes! Here it comes!!"  
With that Magnus came hard, his eyes screwed tight together. He saw God as his heavy balls released down Alec's throat.  
"Take it. Take it. I'm cumming." He whimpered as Alec took everything Magnus gave eagerly.  
"Fuck, fuck. ALEC!" He cried as another rope of cum squired out. 

He lay shaking, as Alec finished him off. Unable to do anything but pant and hold Alec's head.

Eventually Alec managed to break out of his hands and he moved to kiss Magnus, Magnus tasting himself on Alec's lips. 

They kissed deeply and Magnus was so turned on by the feeling of Alec's stiff cock against his leg. 

"Get hard for me." Alec said 

"Alec... you... Christ....!"

Magnus' cock stirred as Alec began touching himself on top of him. 

"Get hard for me." Alec begged and Magnus laughed loudly as he began to stiffen once again...


End file.
